Amado Espiritu
by PaulitaXDB
Summary: El fiel amor que traspasa las épocas, un espíritu que sigue a su amado hasta el final, un amor que se transforma en dolor. ok fue un horrible summary, Riren, lloraran, eso creo, denle una oportunidad y espero lo disfruten.


_**hola de nuevo!**_

_**esta es una historia que en mi pagina ya conocen, la escribió Levi, y bueno es algo que el quería escribir, aunque ya paso mas de dos meses pero aun asi la mostrare por aquí, ese hombre me hace sufrir, así que espero lo disfruten mucho.**_

_**agradecimientos como siempre a mi sensual Beta, Faby, esto va para la Mariel, nena llora, eso hasta que el otro este listo**_

_**Advertencia, nada en especial, los personajes no son míos dah! y ah si puede que alguien llore**_

* * *

_**Amado **_**_Espíritu_**

Durante años creció con ese ser a su lado, la primera vez que lo vio tenía 5 años, se asustó mucho, aunque ese espíritu le dijo que lo vio nacer, que lo protegería siempre, y así fue.

A medida que pasaban los años, aquel ser lo guió y protegió de todo, él no tenía amigos así que ese ser se convirtió en el único, fiel e inseparable.

Pero cuando ya se hacía adolecente, la presencia de ese espíritu se volvió molesta, no lo dejaba solo nunca, sólo cuando iba al baño podía estar sin él, poco a poco comenzó a odiarlo.

- **_¿Levi... está bien?_**Le llamaban del otro lado de la puerta del baño, reconocía esa voz, era ese molesto espíritu, lo odiaba.

Pasaron los días, y llegó su cumpleaños, un 25 de Diciembre, ya tenía 15 y ese molesto ser no se marchaba.

Un día como cualquiera, llevó a su novia a casa y, por alguna razón, a ese ser ella no le agradaba, le desea cosas como **_"Ella no te ama"_**o _**"¡Te está usando!"**_ Cosas así y, dios, que lo odiaba pero lo ignoró. Llevó a la muchacha a su cuarto para tener sexo, ella le pedía sin protección, él lo iba a hacer así pero apareció el espíritu.

**_"¡No lo hagas! ¡Te está engañando!"_**

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sin importarle su novia, comenzó a insultar, a la vista de ella, al aire, para él, al espíritu.

- ¡¿Por qué no te largas?! ¡Eres una molestia! ¡ No te quiero aquí! Le gritó al espíritu, el cual comenzó a llorar, la joven lo miró asustada y comenzó a vestirse.

- Espera, no te vayas...

- ¡¿Y quedarme con un loco como tú?! Y así, ella se marchó, Levi quedó furioso escuchando los sollozos del espíritu.

- ¡Estás feliz! ¡Haz arruinado todo! ¡Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida! Le gritaba mientras el espíritu aún lloraba.

_**"Levi... por f...por favor... ¡p-perdón!"**_Le rogaba el espíritu, era alto, molesto y ruidoso.

- Largate...

_**"L-Levi esp..." **_

- ¡Dije que te largaras! ¡Eres lo peor! ¡Nadie te necesita, yo no te necesito, sólo eres una molestia!

_**"Ngh... n-no..."**_Veía cómo el rostro del espíritu se llenaba de lágrimas, sus ojos turquesas se cerraron, dejando salir más lágrimas, para luego caminar hasta la puerta y atravesar la, así se marchó lejos, aun llorando, sufriendo.

Llegó hasta un lugar, era una playa, avanzó hasta el agua y se hundió muy profundo, ya que no tenía cuerpo, la presión no hacia efecto en él. Llegó a la profundidad donde ya no había luz, pero divisó algo brillante al fondo, era de un color naranja pálido.

Al llegar frente a ese objeto, se vio a si mismo encerrado en un cristal, tenía los ojos cerrados y usaba un traje muy raro: Un pantalón blanco, botas negras hasta las rodillas, una camiseta verde, una chaqueta marrón y unas extrañas correas sobre su cuerpo, sí, era su antiguo uniforme de la **"Legión de Reconocimiento"**, en su chaqueta estaban las **"Alas de libertad"**. Se miró bien un momento más, su ropa estaba con un poco de sangre.

**_"Prometí protegerlo siempre"_**Dijo mientras lloraba.

**_"Él ahora me odia... no es el mismo de antes"_** Posó una mano sobre el cristal.

**_"Me hizo prometer... que nos veríamos otra vez"_**Apoyó su frente.

**_"No pude salvarlo... y ahora me odia"_** Se miró dentro del espejo, recordando la voz de Levi.

**- Eren... te amo...** Esa era la voz de su antiguo Levi, su Sargento y único amor, el cual le fue arrebatado de repente por las fauces de un monstruo, y él no pudo protegerlo.

**_"Lo siento Levi... ¡lo siento mucho!"_** Decía aun llorando, le dolía mucho el corazón, no tenía cuerpo pero aun así le dolía, debía calmar ese dolor y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

_**"Debo... romperlo"**_Dijo mientras que el cristal comenzaba a romperse.

_**"Él no me necesita"**_El cristal comenzó a brillar un poco.

_**"Me odia... me odia mucho"**_El agua salada al rededor comenzó a calentarse.

_**"Adiós... amor mío..."**_ El cristal cedió, dejando que el agua y presión hicieran de las suyas sobre ese joven cuerpo inconsciente.

_**"Adiós... Levi"**_Tras decir estas últimas palabras, su cuerpo cedió, muriendo en el acto, ya no había dolor, estaba en paz.

Los años pasaron para el joven, durante 15 años había estado acompañado de ese espíritu y ahora ya no estaba, recordó el día en que él se marchó.

Algo en su interior se removió con violencia, logrando que su corazón doliera. Lo llamó todo lo que pudo.

- ¡Eren! Gritaba esperando que él regresara, pensó que estaba escondido y molesto, pero los días pasaron, y él no regresaba.

- Eren, por favor ¡regresa! Pedía para que su único amigo y compañero apareciera.

- Eren... regresa... Pero jamás lo hiso.

Su vida era fría y vacía, por alguna razón, cuando su espíritu se fue, nunca más tuvo novias ni nada, sólo lo extrañaba a él, a su Eren, y se sentía arrepentido de haberle gritado y guiarlo a que se marchara.

Pasaron 15 años más desde ese día, ya era un muy famoso escritor y empresario, el dinero le sobraba y las putas también, pero nada de eso le importaba, porque lo único que quería, no lo podía traer con dinero.

Era un día frio, iba caminando por un parque escuchando las voces de la gente y las risas de los niños.

Eran molestos para él, quería llegar pronto a casa, estaba distraído y sólo podía pensar en él y su hermoso rostro, su voz dulce cuando lo despertaba para la escuela, era su ángel, pero él ya no estaba, nunca más. Algo chocó con él de manera violenta, se dio la vuelta para insultar a esa persona.

- Hey, ¡estúpido!

- Ah... ¡p-perdón, señor! Lo vio, esos hermosos ojos turquesa, su morena piel, su castaño cabello, y ese hermoso rostro.

- E-Eren... Dijo viendo como ese joven adolecente lo miraba extrañado.

- Ah... ¿Nos conocemos? Pregunto aferrándose al bolso que colgaba de su hombro.

- D-Disculpa es que... te pareces a alguien. Habló tratando de sonar tranquilo, su Eren no lo recordaba, eso le dolió.

- Ah... qué raro... se me hace que...

- ¿Qué?

- Eh... ¡no nada! Dijo para darle una linda sonrisa a Levi, mientras sus mejillas se ponían algo rojas.

- ¡Eren! Escucharon el grito y miraron al lugar de donde venial, eran dos jóvenes, un chico rubio y una mujer de pelo negro.

- ¡Armin, Mikasa un momento! Él les gritó, al parecer eran sus amigos.

- Disculpe... mis amigos me llaman... adiós, Señor...

-Levi... El menor se sonrojó y luego sonrió

- ¡Qué lindo nombre! ¡Adiós, Señor Levi! Y tras decir esto se fue corriendo en dirección a sus amigos.

- Eren... no... no te vayas. Pedía bajito, viendo cómo éste se alejaba con sus amigos.

- Eren... espera yo... Repetía viendo por última vez a su Eren alejarse.

- Te amo... Eren...

* * *

_**ok, ante mi defensa, yo no escribí, ese fue Levi, estaba pasando por un mal momento y tenia que desahogarse así que de allí salio esto, culpenlo a el, y si quieren arrojar tomates o lechugas, arrojenselas a él, yo soy inocente**_

_**Levi- y no me arrepiento de nada**_

_**Pau- claro que no!, lo haces para hacernos llorar**_

_**Levi- como si eso me importara...**_

_**ok, eso sera todo, nos vemos en la próxima**_

_**besos y abrazos.**_


End file.
